Wiping products such as paper towels, facial tissues, bath tissues and other similar products are designed to include several important properties. For example, the products should have good bulk, a soft feel and should be highly absorbent. The products should also have sufficient strength for the intended application and resist tearing, even while wet.
Many wiping products, however, do not effectively clean, pick up or hold non-aqueous materials and substances from the top of dry surfaces. Instead, some wiping products only slide over or push around dirt and particles on surfaces and need to be moistened or wetted with a cleaning solution before having the ability to effectively pick up and/or hold unmoistened or non-aqueous materials and particles. In addition, many disposable wiping products such as paper towels and facial tissues have a tendency to generate lint on the surfaces after use.
In view of the above, a need exists for wiping products that have enhanced ability to hold and retain dirt particles.